Love is never Ugly!
by SoulShana
Summary: We all know the tale of Beauty and the Beast. We've seen Belle sacrifice herself to protect her father, and live with a beast inside his castle. But what do we really know about the beast? A witch cast a spell upon him, turning him into a Beast. But what was he feeling? Who was he before he became a Beast? We've never seen the story told through his eyes. Until now.AMUTO!
1. Prologue

**Please Read! **

**This story has been deleated some time ago... now i put it in here again :)  
**

* * *

**This story is based on the book Beastly by Alex Flinn. I haven't really read the book but I have read the summary and the first chapter. And there I had an idea! Why won't you change the characters a bit and the story a bit too. This story may resemble the original by coincidence a bit but I really havent read the book. Just the first chapter and summary. I hope you like it. And please be nice because this is my first story. My grammar may be bad too. Englisch is not my native language so please correct me if I make mistakes , even when there are many mistakes. xD Thank you;)**

* * *

**Full Summary:**

In a comtemporary retelling of the Beauty and the Beast, Ikuto Tsukiyomi has the perfect life. He's rich, beautiful, and adored by everyone except his parents. He's also conceited, mean, and shallow, just like his father. So mean that a witch curses him by turning him into a beast, with only two years to find someone who will love him without his beauty - a task he considers impossible.  
His father travels the globe to find a cure but fails, so he sets Ikuto up with a blind tutor and a maid and hides him begins to lose hope until one day a junkie breaks into his backyard. He catches him and makes the man promise to bring his daughter to Ikuto's house in exchange for not going to the police. He watches the man's daughter through a magical mirror given to him by the witch. He recognizes the girl, Amu, from school. Ikuto desperately wants to make Amu feel comfortable, not like a prisoner, even though that's exactly what she is. But what if she can't handle the sight of him? Will she ever learn to trust a Beast? Could she ever love him?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I saw everyone looking at me with fear in their eyes. Some of them tried to prevent that fear with calling me a monster and throwing things at me. I felt horrible. The worst thing was, that I wasn't a Beast from the start. I've been turned into one. I thought that me being a Beast was that witch's fault but it was actually mine.


	2. Chapter 1 : Confrontation with a witch?

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Confrontation with a witch?**_

11 months ago , I have been a rich, beautiful and popular boy who was still going to school. At school everyone adored me - unlike my parents - and I have had many friends.

**Ikuto's POV**

It was the last month of the 10th year in school.

Our teacher was handing out the voting paper for the spring ball, which I usually think is weak-minded.

"Hey Ikuto, there is your name written." Kukai, my best friend and classmate, tapped at my shoulder with a smiling face.

"Do you think so?!" I joked and looked at Kukai. Then I saw, that the girl who is sitting next to Kukai, looked away. Haha. She was staring at me.

I looked closely at the voting paper. I saw my name on it.

I was determined that I wasn't just nominated but that I was going to win it. I have everything. I am good looking, rich and popular.

Everyone has to vote for me.

I am going to a school for rich kids. Our Teacher was new. I think he had the attitude that the kids on this school weren't going to bully someone. We didn't want to continue our lesson so we tried to delay it by being really slow with filling in the voting papers. Some of the Students dealt with the voting papers while others wrote SMS to their boy- and girlfriends and other friends.

Those who filled the voting papers looked often in my direction. I didn't look away, like pretending to be embarrased or being shy, I just smiled.

"My name is there, too." Kukai tapped at my shoulder.

"Yah, stop doing that!" I said holding my right shoulder.

"You have to stop! You have that silly smile on your face like you already know that you are going to win this contest. And now you are giving the paparazzi a chance to take photos." Kukai said.

"And?" I smiled wider to bother him.

I thought about the option to vote for Kukai as a best friend but It maybe difficult for him to win because of his famliy. His family isn't special - his father is just a doctor or so.

But Kukai asked me to vote for him.

My Dad once told me: "Don't be a fool, Ikuto. Don't do things out of friendship or love. At last you will see, that the only person who really loves you, is yourself."

"And you, Dad? You love...Me. Us. Our Family." I said when I was seven or eight years old.

He looked surprised at me and said:" That's different".

I fold up my voting paper because I didn't want Kukai to see that I voted for myself.

Suddenly someone screamed.

"Yuck!"

Everyone looked back and saw a girl with gothic clothes.

Somehow I couldn't remember her. I knew all the stundents of our class but somehow I couldn't recognize her.

Then our Teacher asked:" What's wrong Yamamoto Lulu?"

"What's with this? This voting is absolutely rediculous! Why were these people selected? The only reason for their selection was that they are beautiful!" Lulu yelled.

I stand up. "That's all rubbish! Everyone has voted and this is the result! It was a democratic process!" Many people agreed with me but the ugly ones have been quite.

Lulu took some steps towards me." People select the popular ones, because of it's easiness. Superficial beauty - blue hair and eyes which can be seen from afar. But someone who is brave, strong, intelligent can't be seen."

"If you are so intelligent, then why don't you try your best to be beautiful! There are so many ways to achieve it! My Dad is someone who says that the sight of ugly people should be spared!" I protested.

"Do you think so, too?" Lulu asked with a smile."Do we all need to change to favor you?" Lulu said still smiling.

"Yah I think so!" I said." I know it".

"Then I hope for you to never become ugly, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Your innerself is already Ugly! I know that If you lose your beauty you won't be strong and intelligent to get it back! You are a **BEAST, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!**" Lulu said.

**School break**

"Woah that was scary!" I said to Kukai.

"Yah I know." Kukai said, still shocked.

I've been walking the whole time with Kukai around the school talking about that gothic girl - Lulu was her name. There I saw her.

Somehow I became really stiff when I looked at her. I think I was scared.

Buff.

I bumped into someone. A girl fell to the ground. Her bag fell, too and I saw all her books spread on the ground.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked and helped her to pick up her books. I noticed she had pink hair which was rare. When I finished picking up her stuff, I continued our talk and walked on.

**PE Period **

In PE period I saw that witch again. Yes I know my nickname for her was witch. Yah now no kidding anymore. She is really scary.

I mean it!

She has been watching my steps this whole time. She didn't even change for PE. She was just standing at the wall watching me running my rounds.

"Someone has to give her a lesson" I said to myself.

There I had an idea. I ran towards her and stopped.

"Yah." I looked at her and saw her holding something in her hands.

It was a mirror. It looked like the mirror of some tale like from snow white or so. When she realized that i was looking at her mirror, she put it quickly in her bag.

"What is that mirror for?" I asked curious.

She didn't answer. She just ignored me. What's this that damn...witch. Doesn't even think about answering me.

"I have thought about that what you said in the classroom and I think you are right."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"I didn't mean what I said. It was just that the branch in which my father works has to deal with these matter. If you loose your beaty you loose your job, too." I said.

"Do you think that's fair?" She said.

"That wasn't my problem so far. I mean we've been born the way we are - It can't be helped."

"Interesting." She said.

I smiled the way I smile at a girl who I like and got closer to her.

"You are interesting!" I wispered.

"I think you mean weird." she said.

"You can be weird in a positive way."

"Alright." She said while looking at her watch."And you came here just to tell me that?"She asked suspiciously.

That WITCH!

"No I thought about it and thought that I should learn more about other people. You know someone has to meet other people ,too."

"With other people you mean Ugly, right?!" She said.

"I mean interesting people."

"You mean someone like me?" She said.

"Yah and that's why I thought you might go with me to the spring ball? I think it will be much fun." There I saw a strange smile coming from her.

" Ye, Ye I want to go with you." She said still smiling in a strange way.

I knew that she wanted to go with me. No one can resist me.

**At Home**

When I came home someone called me on my phone.

It was my real date for the ball. I took the call and heared my date screaming at me.

"A freak says that she is going with you to the ball!" Yua yelled. Yua Sakorai she is a glamour model a real beaty.

"Do you really think I would go to a ball with a freak?" I said.

"Then why does she tell everyone about it?" She asked.

"Like I would know." I said.

"So you didn't ask her?" Yua asked.

"Are you silly? Why should I go with a freak when I have a date with the hottest girl in our school!" I tried to put on a sexy voice. "We are the perfect match."

"I think so too. Then I will tell everyone that she is lying." She said.

"Nah, don't say that." I Said.

"Why not?" She asked suspicuously.

"Don't you think it's funny? She is telling erveryone that she is going with your date to the ball. Haha." I tried to cover it a bit so she wouldn't know that this was all planned.

"I think so." She said still being suspicious about me.

"It is the perfect gag. She will be going to the ball, maybe buying a new dress and then she sees you and me. There she stands there alone. Haha" I said.

"Ok. But you better don't do that to me. I am not that silly to believe something like that." Yua said.

"Never!"

"And Ikuto?"

"What is it?"

"My dress is black with little substance."

"Hmm. Sounds great." I started to grin.

After I hung up I looked in the school directory for that Lulu.

But I couldn't find her. I realized that I have never seen her. Today was the first time. But it couldn't be that she is in our class. Maybe she was a transfer student who has come later to our class. Doesn't matter. I think even if she was in our class from the start I wouldn't realize her being there. I was really tired so I went to bed. Good night. Tommorow starts another day.


	3. Chapter 2 : Day of the Spring Ball

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : Day of the Spring Ball_**

I was really tired so I went to bed. Good night. Tommorow starts another day.

**Next Day**

"YAHHH!" I yelled.

Oh that night was horrible. I had a confusing and scary dream.

At first I was standing in a big black room. There was standing nothing but a door and me. Suddenly I heard someone crying. I went to that corner and bit by bit I saw a profile of a girl. Then i realized that she had pink hair. Suddenly the door was slammed. I was shocked. When I looked for the girl with pink hair I realized that she disappeared but then I saw her. It was that Witch! She was walking towards me. She came closer and closer. And there goes my yelling and me waking up.

Some scary dream was it ? Yeah I know it was really scary but I really want to know what that freak of a witch wanted from me. And who was that girl with pink hair?

After I woke up I went downstairs to wash my face. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I finished I went to take my breakfast.

I quickly ate bread with salami and then put on my coat and shoes and went to our car. I have been brought by a chaffeur to school.

**At school**

When I arrived at school I saw everyone staring at me. What could it be they were staring at? Was it my beauty or did I had something on the face? Oh noo not that. But then I heard them speaking about that witch. What was her name again? Oh it was Lulu.

They were talking about her and me going together to the spring ball.

I walked past that group of people to my classroom.

It was math period. Math. Oh no, I hate maths. I don't understand anything but I am always lucky in the exams because I get average scores and sometimes good ones. When I was sitting in my chair I felt like someone was staring at me this whole time. I looked back and saw that witch looking, no no I mean staring at me with a strange smile.

"Does she has a crush or something?" I wispered to myself. At that moment her smile disappeared. Her face changed suddenly to a serious face. That freak is really strange and scary. Nobody knows anything about her and her family.

It wasn't just in maths. In any other periods she did the same things. All and over again. It was like a repitition of everything what was happening in class. The only thing that wasn't repeated were the periods. They were first maths, then biology, then japanese and then sports. But her facial expressions were always the same at first a strange smile and then a serious face. What's this? Is she kidding me?

This went on for 2 weeks after the day of our confrontation and my invitation to the ball.

**The Day of the Spring Ball**

Today is the day of our spring ball at Witch is going to learn a lesson which means that no one can mess with me.

In school that freak stared at me just like she did 2 weeks ago.

**Later**

I was at home preparing for the ball. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put my clothes on. When I finished preparing I went to my car and drove to yua's place - my date for today. When I arrived at Yua's place I went to the door and knocked at it.

Her father opened the door with an angry face. I think he didn't like the idea of me being the one driving Yua to the ball. Then I heard a voice saying:

"Ikuto I am coming soon, please wait a little bit."Yua shouted from above the stairs.

"Mmmh." That was what I said. I think I couldn't bring a word out because of her dad who was still watching me.

Ten minutes later Yua came down. My eyes widened as I saw her. She was beatiful and sexy. She was wearing a black dress with little substance as she has already told me on the phone. She weared her hair open with curls. She was too sexy I almost couldn't resist her. I really wanted to do **it** with her. But then I realized that her dad was still staring at me. My body became stiff maybe because I was scared of her father.

After that we went to my car and drove to the ball.

There we saw many people. I saw Kukai walking with a hot girl into the school. Of course, we went into the school,too.

I saw everyone dancing with their dates. I looked out for that freak of a witch. I couldn't find her. Maybe she wanted to take revenge too and didn't even come. Then I saw a girl with beautiful pink hair. She was somehow familiar to me but I couldn't remember why. There I saw her. That witch. Haha. She did come. This will be my revenge. I put my hand around Yua's waist and pulled her closer to me. This should be enough to show her that Yua was my real date. At first that witch looked angry but not for long. Her angry face turned quickly into a smiling face. I was surprised.

"Something went wrong." I mumbled.

"What?" Yua asked surprised.

"It's nothing." I replied."Please wait a little bit. I will be back in 5 minutes. Okay?" I said.

After that I looked into the direction where that witch was standing. She was still smiling. Then I saw her turnoing around and going away.

I quickly went after her.

After 2 minutes of walk she stopped and turned my way. She grinned.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you looking this whole time like a crazy bastard? You are a real freak, you know?!" I yelled.

"I knew it. There was no way that you would change your personality. Your personality is still ugly. I told you that you should better change yourself but you didn't listen to me. I am going to curse you. I will turn you into a **Beast **and that will be your own fault for not listening." She said with an enjoying voice.

"A beast you say? Haha. That's laughable. You are kidding." I joked.

"No, I am not kidding. If you won't believe me you will believe me when you see yourself. I will warn you. You will have two years to find a girl who really loves you. Someone who love your true self - your ugly innerself. If you can't find someone like that then you will be staying like that your whole life." She replied.

"I don't believe you! You just want me to be scared. But that will never happen. " I said.

Then something unbelievable happened.


	4. Chapter 3 : Trueself

___**Disclaimer**: __I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 3 : Trueself_**

Then something unbelievable happened.

Everything was spinning around me all I could see was a blurry vision of that damn witch. I could hear her mumbling something in a strange language. I couldn't recognize that language. It sounded like in these films where witches spreak a spell in another language. But that means she is really a witch. NO that can't be. Maybe she is just thinking that she might be a witch and just jokes around. Suddenly I felt a strong pain on my skin. That really hurt. I couldn't take it anymore I just wanted to rip my skin off. It felt like my skin was burning. I screamed. Begging that witch to stop. I saw her smiling a little bit. I knew it she enjoyed seeing me being weak.

"Please stop that. It hurts. I can't take it anymore. I will change myself but make it stop, please!" I screamed with my last strength I had. I begged and pleaded her to stop.

"Please..." I said.

The only response she gave me was:

" It is too late. That's your own fault. I warned you but you didn't listen to me. Now you have to endure it. Begging won't change anything. You have to take action and find someone who really loves you very soon or you will stay like that your whole life."

The only thing I could say was: " Please... I beg you." That was the last thing I said before I fainted.

One hour later someone found me lying on the floor. They tried to wake me up. After 10 minutes I opened my eyes. I saw everyones eyes they were shocked. I didn't understand why they looked at me that way.

Then Kukai asked me "What happened with you? What happened with your face?" I was surprised.

I didn't understand what he meant. What was wrong with my face? I didn't remember what happened. Then someone gave me a mirror and I saw that thing.

I realized that that thing was actually me. It was me. I had many ugly scars on my face. There were five or six scars on my face. It can't be. What happened. I am beautiful. This is not me. I looked like a **beast. **Then I remembered what happened. It was that witch. She was mumbling something in another unknown language. She did this cruel thing to me. There I knew...she was a real witch. That's why I didn't know her and didn't found a picture of her in the school directory. That day It was the first time I met her. But then why would everyone else know her? Did she use a spell? Yah, that must be it. Then I looked at that group of people who was standing around me. Their eyes filled with disgust and fear. They were scared of my face..no ...not my face but me - my trueself - my innerself.

Those classmates who I think were ugly are now more beautiful than me. I saw those classmates smiling. They got the revenge they wanted. I always said that I was beautiful but now I am the ugliest person on the world maybe.

"Nah, do you still think you are more beautiful than us?" a girl said laughing.

Everyone made fun of me. Even my best friend didn't help me. He just stood there and was watching how everyone made fun of me. I was sad and angry. I stood up and ran away. I wanted to escape those eyes who were filled with pity, disgust and fear.

**At Home**

Arrived at home I went to the bathroom. There I saw my face. It was terrible. I wanted to check other parts of my body because I remember that pain being spread all over my body. I checked my chest. Really my whole body was marked with scars. That witch I have to talk with her. She has to undo that. I can't live a life with those scars.

"Hey Freak or witch whatever you are... can you hear me? I want to talk with you...please." I said.

Then I heard a voice.

"You know I have a name. And why should I talk with you. There is nothing we can talk about." That witch said.

"Name? What was her name? Leila...no.. it wasn't that. Ah Lulu." I wispered to myself. " Lulu, please come here. I want to talk with you." I said.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

I startled and turned around. There she was standing.

"What did you do to me? Why did you turn me into a beast?". I asked.

"Haha. Are you kidding me? I turned you into a beast? You were the one who turned you into a beast - it was yourself. I didn't turn you into a beast. You were already one. I just showed the world what you really are." She replied.

"What are you talking about? Me... and a beast? I am not a beast. I am human like every person in this world." I said. I felt like she was kidding me.

"I told you once that you are a terrible person who makes fun of other people who aren't as beautiful as you. Your personality was already like a personality of a beast. I will warn you another time.

You have 2 years left to find a girl who truly loves you. **YOUR TRUESELF**! If you can't find someone then you will stay a beast your whole life, living a pitiful life. That's it." she said. "Good luck!" she grinned.

After our conversation she left.

**Next day**

That night I couldn't sleep. Last night after my dad arrived at home he saw me. He was shocked like hell.

"Don't worry Ikuto. We will find a cure. I will look out for the best specialist and he will undo it. Don't worry." My dad said with worried eyes.

After that day 3 months have passed.

My Dad was talking with many specialist but every one of them said that they couldn't do anything for me. This crashed every time my hope and my dad's too. At some point my dad finally stopped to believe that there was a way to cure me. It was impossible to do anything about it.

Because my dad didn't believe in some mirracle and another reason was that he didn't want others to know that his own son was "ugly". So he locked me away. He didn't really locked me but he something like abandoned me. He bought me an apartment and let me live there. He got me a tutor and a maid - they should look after me.

**Monday**

Today is the day when that new tutor is coming.

Rrriiing.

That's the door.

I went to the door and looked through that little hole.

There I saw a man with weird glases and with stick.

He was kinda strange.

I asked who he was.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I am your new tutor. My name is Nikaido. Yuu Nikaido." He answered."Don't worry I can't see anything."

I was surprised when he said that. He was blind. He couldn't see anything.

I opened the door and let that new tutor in.

Some days passed and I realized that that tutor was a nice person.

The name of the new maid was Utau. She was really young. I couldn't believe that she could work as a maid. The first day when Utau arrived she was scared but after some days passed she got used to my looks and didn't care about it anymore.

A day passed after another.

I thought of a solution for my situation.

Then I tried to remember what that witch actually said.

I couldn't remember it. As much as I tried. But I just couldn't remember her words.

It was night and I was tired so I went to bed.

I had a dream. It was the same dream again. I was standing in a big black room. There was standing nothing but a door and me. Suddenly I heard someone crying. I went to that corner and bit by bit I saw a profile of a girl. Then i realized that she had pink hair.

I asked her if she was alright but I didn't get a reply.

Suddenly the door was slammed. I was shocked. When I looked for the girl with pink hair I realized that she disappeared but then I saw her. It was that Witch! She was walking towards me. She came closer and closer. This time I heard her wispering something. I couldn't understand a word. That's why I asked her if she could repeat herself. Then she repeated her words a little bit louder.

"You have 2 years to find a girl who truly loves you. If you can't find her you will stay like that your whole life." I heard her saying.

Then I remembered. This were her words. I knew what I had to do to undo this curse. I had to find a girl who really loves me. This was my task for the next 18 months.


	5. Chapter 4 : New Task? To find a girl

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : New Task? To find a girl._**

"You have 2 years to find a girl who truly loves you. If you can't find her you will stay like that your whole life." I heard her saying.

Then I remembered. This were her words. I knew what I had to do to undo this curse. I had to find a girl who really loves me. This was my task for the next 18 months.

**One day after another passed.** I thought about idea's of how I could find a girl who doesn't run away the second she sees me.

"Maybe I could create an account on some dating site." I told myself.

Then I could write with girls and get to know them better. But there will be a problem. How can I meet them? I can't go out of my apartment. People will be scared of my face. And if that girl would meet me she would be scared, too. It is impossible to meet a girl in such a short time. No girl would ever trust me. They would all run away.

There I had an idea. Maybe I could learn from books. I mean other stories who remind me a little bit of my own situation.

I tried to expand my horizons. I started to read many classics like **Frankenstein** and **the Phantom of the opera** and of course **The Beauty and the Beast**.

As time passes, I started to build a greenhouse to plant some roses. It is so boring to just stay at my apartment and always doing the same things.

I sometimes checked my website's, too. There I always saw messages about me. They wrote about me. But not good things but depressing things. I always felt bad.

I found out 2 months ago that they all hated me. They were just hanging out with me because I was popular but in the inside they hated me.

My tutor was teaching me everyday maths, japanese, biology, music and much more. He was teaching me everything. My dad actually wanted me to go to a college but because of my looks he locked me up and hired a tutor to teach me things I would learn in college.

My life was now just pitiful and boring.

You are maybe asking If I have already found a girl?

No I didn't and I don't even know how I could find her.

Since I have been turned into a beast I always had the same dream of me standing in a black, cold and big room, hearing a girl with pink hair crying and walking towards her. But after every time I get more information about the girl. Maybe she is the girl who is destined to fall in love with me. Nooo that can't be. It's just a dream. It just too good to be true.

**Next Day  
**

After I woke up I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Whenever I undress myself I always see my scars scattered all over my body. It is painful to see those scars everyday.

When I finished showering I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I ate salami with bread. My maid Utau was up, too. She was already cleaning the whole apartment.

"Utau, come here eat breakfast." I told her."You have to eat something. You are always working. Don't overwork yourself and take a rest."

"Master, I have to finish my housework. I can't take a rest. If I do so your father will be angry." She answered.

"Don't worry. I won't tell my dad. Why should I tell him that. He was the one who abandoned me." I gently smiled at her.

"Alright but just for 10 minutes." She said.

**Later**

Today my tutor came again.

He was teaching me like the other days.

When we finished our schedule we talked a little bit about other things.

There I had an idea. I could ask my teacher what I could do about my problem.

"Yah, Nikaido. I have a question." I said.

"What is it Ikuto? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I already told you my problem. But do you eventually know how I might get to know a girl who will not run away the second she saw me or do you know someone like that who is close to you?" I asked.

"Hmm... I would have the option to just register in a dating site and meet someone there. I don't know."

See even my tutor doesn't know how I should manage to meet a girl who might fall in love in me.

**10 p.m.**

It's night and I prepared myself to go to bed. I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I fell very quickly asleep.

**Hours later : 1 a.m.**

Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded as if something had broke like a window or so. It came from the living room. There was my balcony, too. My first thought were that someone maybe wanted to break in and wanted to steal something.

I rushed to the living room and saw a profile of a man. He was standing unsteady. He was either drunk or a junkie who has just taken drugs.

I saw his face which had turned into a scared face. Haha. He was that surprised of my looks that he couldn't move an inch. He couldn't run away or so.

This was my chance. I rushed to him. I gave him a blow on the stomach. He screamed and fell to the ground. I knew it he was in real pain. I gave him a very good blow.

I went to the corridor and took the phone. Then I went to the living room to watch if the thief was still there. He was still lying on the floor, his hand still around his stomach. I entered 110 into the phone when I suddenly heard the man mumbling something. I went over to him and asked him if he could repeat himself.

Then he said.

"Please don't call the police. I have a family. I have wife and a daugther. I need to take care of ." he begged me.

"Hm...I have a question. How old is your daugther?" I asked curiosly.

Maybe this is my chance to find a girl.

"She is going to be 17 this year." He replied." Why do you ask? What does this have to do with my daugther? What do you want to do to her?" He asked.

"Perfect. I have turned 18 this year. Today is a lucky day." I told myself and grinned.

The junkie saw me grinning. His face turned into a question mark. He didn't get what was going on.

"Alright. We make a deal. I won't tell the police about you breaking in and wanting to steal something if you bring your daugther here. Or if I just can meet her." I told him.

At first he hesitated but then he agreed.

"Alright. But you promise that you won't tell the police about today."

I nodded and said." And you will bring your daugther here."

"When do I have to bring her here?" He asked.

"I would say in 2 or 3 weeks. If you will be late I will immediately call the police."

"Alright. I will see you in 2 weeks." He said.

After that he left and I went back to bed.

**Next Day**

I woke up at 9 a.m. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and then I brushed my teeth like always. When I went to the kitchen I saw Utau, the maid, all shocked. She was standing in the living room in front of the broken window.

She heard me and turned my way.

"What happened here?" She asked still shocked."Did someone break in? Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. I am alright. Everything is fine." I tried to calm her down.

"But still what happened here last night?" She now asked with a calmed voice.

"Yes, yesterday someone tried to break in but I solved this matter. We made a deal. The deal was that I wouldn't call the police if he brings his daugther here. We both agreed. So everything is fine. I even found a girl who I can make fall in love with me."

"Somehow I can't believe you that everything is fine but I will trust you for now and won't tell your father about this incident."

After that she went to the corridor to get her houshold things. Then she went to the living room to collect the scattered pieces if the window.

**Later.**

It was evening.

"Yah, you witch. Oh sorry I mean Lulu. Do you know? I have found someone who I will make fall in love with me." I screamed with an enjoying voice. A mirracle happened. I was really relieved.

Then a strong wind appeared in front of me.


	6. Chapter 5: The identity of the daughter

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The identity of the mysterious daughter_**

"Yah, you witch. Oh sorry I mean Lulu. Do you know? I have found someone who I will make fall in love with me." I said with an enjoying voice. A mirracle happened. I was really relieved.

Then a strong wind appeared in front of me.

I startled.

Then I saw a profile of a familiar girl.

It was that **witch**.

That witch appeared in front of me.

She was grinning.

"Ha. So you have found someone? Good for you. But do you really think that it will be so easy? I have forgotten to tell you something. To undo this course you have to **kiss** that girl who **truly** loves you.

If it's not a kiss filled with love, then it doesn't have any effect.

But do you really think you will succeed? I don't think so. But we will see, we will see." She grinned.

"Haha. You will be the one who will see!" I said with a sureness and grinned.

"Then good luck, you need it... bye." She said laughing.

The last thing I saw was her laughing face.

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks have passed since the accident. Today is the day when the daughter of this thief will come here. About 30 minutes later I heard a bell ringing. It was the door. My maid ran to the door quickly and opened it. There I saw a girl standing with pink hair. I realised that she was a little smaller than me, but that was cute. She stepped through the door with her father.

„Dad, what's going on? You told me that you would bring me to your friend. You said to me that it would be saver here than at home." She said being worried.

„Amu, don't worry. You will stay here just for a short time. I will pick you up sometime later." Her father told her.

„Dad, where is that friend of yours? Is he playing hide and seek or something? Why doesn't he introduce himself?" she asked.

Utau who was still standing there and listened to them explained them some things.

„Hey Amu, my name is Utau and I'm the maid of this apartment. My master doesn't like it to show himself, so you have to wait for a little time until he opens up. Follow me, I will show your room." Utau went ahead and Amu followed her looking back at her father with a suspicious expression. Her father just showed her with his hands to follow the maid.

From the first time I saw her I thought that I saw Amu somewhere, but I couldn't remember I recognized her. I saw her at school. I once bumped into her in the school break when I spoke to Kukai about that witch. All her things fell at that time on the ground, spread all over the ground. At that time I hardly noticed her. I didn't thought about her being special or something but now she could be the only solution to break this damn curse.

Amu's POV

I followed that maid to my room. Everything in this apartment was strange. I didn't even see the owner of this apartment who's a friend of my father. I am curious about what kind of person this friend is.

Is he a business man or a lawyer or something. Or if he's a kind person or a bad- tempered person. I am just too curious about that person. Then I finally entered the room, I mean now it's my room. The room was big. In it was standing a big bed, desk with a computer and a big closet. I even had my own bathroom. My room was a bit plain but I could bear with it. I unpacked my luggage and went downstairs. I wanted to see the rest of the apartment and hoped to see the owner of it. All I saw was that maid named Utau and a teacher I think whose name is Nikaidou. Utau is a really beautiful girl I think she is about my age. I wonder why she's working as a maid. I discovered that Nikaidou couldn't see anything, he is blind.

Many days have passed since then. Utau and Nikaidou were really nice to me this whole time. But I still didn't see him. I mean the owner. From the two employees I found out that his name is Ikuto. But more than that I didn't know about him. He was a mystery until then.

On saturday evening I was in my room chatting with my friend through the telephone.

„Yeah I know, everything in here is mysterious. I have been living here for 3 weeks now and I still didn't saw that owner named Ikuto. He is somehow a little bit suspicious." I told my friend. „I don't want to stay here anymore maybe I will leave this place in some days. I don't like it here. It's scary in here and I don't know what to do anymore."

Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my door and told my friend that I will phone her back in some minutes. I went to my door and opened it. No one was there. I looked at the ground and saw a package. I took it and closed the door. Then I went to my bed and sat down. I opened it and saw a brand bag. I took the bag, went to the door and opened the door again.

„You can't buy me with a brand bag. Take it back and show yourself." I waited a little bit for a response but no one answered. I threw the bag downstairs and slammed the door. I was really pissed at that time. As if someone could buy me with a brands bag.

Ikuto's POV

Amu has been here for 3 weeks now and I didn't dare to face her. I am so afraid of her reaktion of seeing my ugly face. She maybe would rather ran away than accept it as it is. I thought this whole time of a way to win her heart. But I couldn't figure out a way so I asked for help.

I went to the kitchen where Utau was preparing for dinner.

„Utau, I don't know what to do. I have to win her heart so that she falls in love with me and breaks this curse. I tried to give her presents. I bought her many brand things but she didn't like it. What should I do?" I asked her desperately.

„ Ikuto, see you can't buy a girl with expensive things. You have to show her your true feelings." She said.

„But it worked out on every girl I was dating. They all liked it. But if it's true what you said, then how can I show my feelings? If I would try to face her with that Ugly face she would ran away as quickly as she can." I told her.

„You have to figure that out yourself. Just try to be your trueself." She recommended.

Later that day I went to sleep.

I had a dream. It was the same dream again. I was standing in a big black room. There was standing nothing but a door and me. Suddenly I heard someone crying. I went to that corner and bit by bit I saw a profile of a girl. Then i realized that she had pink hair.I asked her if she was alright then I heard her saying something. „You have to be your trueself. Believe in yourself. It will work out."

Suddenly the door was slammed. I was shocked. When I looked for the girl with pink hair I realized that she disappeared but then I saw her. It was that Witch! She was walking towards me. She came closer and closer. This time I heard her wispering something. I couldn't understand a word. That's why I asked her if she could repeat herself. Then she repeated her words a little bit louder. This time her words were different. „You won't succeed. Everything will end with hurting that girl and you still being cursed for the rest of your life."

Afterwards I woke up. Thinking about that dream. I had many questions. Why was I having that dream this whole time and Is that pink girl maybe Amu? That witch gets on my nerves. I have to find out what this mysterious dream means!


	7. Chapter 6: You can do it!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 6: You can do it?!_**

Afterwards I woke up. Thinking about that dream. I had many questions. Why was I having that dream this whole time and Is that pink girl maybe Amu? That witch gets on my nerves.

**Morning**

Once I woke up I wanted to go to the kitchen. On my way there I heard two familiar voices. When I reached the door I could tell that those two voices were Utau and Amu. They were talking with each other. I was curious, that's why I wanted to eavesdrop, to hear what the both of them were talking about.

„You know, your 'master' is somehow scary. Don't you think so?" Amu turned to look at the door to be sure no one was there.

„No, I don't think so. To tell you the truth he is one of the nicest person I know. Okay he may sometimes behave like a little child and have his bad sides but he is okay- as a master." Utau giggled. Suddenly Amu turns to face Utau. You could read in Amu's expression that she was suprised about the fact.

Me too, who was listening behind the door, was suprised about the fact. I didn't thought that Utau would say something nice about me even though she said that I **sometimes behave like a little child** what I think is **not** true.

„But Utau.. why are you working for him? I just can't figure out your reason for working as a maid." Utau's expression changed. Utau always tried to be cheerful but now she couldn't be.

„Hm.. you know, I came here from another country and my parents and siblings are still there. I was able to go here because of good luck. We didn't have had enough money to live that's why I came here to work. The money I get I sent to my parents. I want them to come to Japan, too but they don't get a VISA to stay here. I hope that my family can come here when the time comes and luck on our side is." Utau tried to smile to hide her sadness but Amu could tell that that smile was fake.

Now I tried to open the door a little bit to look at Amu. The last time I saw her felt like a 1000 years. I just wanted to take a short glance at her. I opened it and noticed immediately Utau's expression. She smirked.

„But let's change the subject. Tell me something about you, Amu." I knew where she was heading. She wanted to ask her about her likes and dislikes for me.

„Huh?" Amu was surprised. „What do you mean? What should I tell you about me?"

„Like about your family, friends, boyfriends or likes and dislikes?"

„Hm.. about my family... my mother passed away and my father is a junkie. Nothing interesting. Friends... ha.. friends.. I don't have many because of my father and boyfriend.. I don't have one. To be exact, recently boys are ticking me off... they think they can buy girls." Utau giggled at the tone of Amu.

„What's so funny?"

„Oh sorry, it's nothing. But what do you think should boys do? You know, they are simple minded and stupid. Haha." That was the time when Utau shoot me a glance. I think she meant me with it.

„When you are asking for my opnion, I think a guy should be like a gentlemen. For example, if you are considering me being the girl, I would like to receive roses. I love them. Another thing I love are letters. I like to read letters. In letters you can express your true feelings. That's what it makes so wonderful. And chocolate, I love strawberry chocolate. It tastes the b-..." Amu stopped speaking. „But why are you asking me these things?" Utau didn't noticed that question because she gave me the whole time this look that says:

**You have to remember that or I'll kill you... I won't ask her a second time!**

Suddenly Amu turned towards the door. She noticed that Utau was somewhat spacing out all of the sudden.

„Hey, you...!" Amu got up from her chair really fast so that it fell down. She was heading towards me. I panicked and the last thing I saw was Utau standing up from her chair also seeming to follow Amu.

I started to run to my room.

The whole time I heard Amu saying: Stop and wait. But my legs didn't stop to run, that is, until I got into my room. I shut it down and locked the door. I leaned with my back to the door and shut my eyes. The only things I could hear were Amu's knocking and shouting behind the door.

**Amu's POV**

„You, open the door. Why won't you open it?"

_I don't get you. Why are you playing the whole time hide and seek? Why is it that you are scared to face me? Am I that scary? What have I done to you? Who are you? I want to know the person who I am living with better. _

„Is it that difficult to face me? You can't run away this whole time. Sometime we will meet each other, stand face-to-face." I punched the door like for 2 hours but he didn't give any sign. The fact that he doesn't want to show himself makes me really mad. I had never met such a person. I still waited for him to say something or something else to give a sign or so...

Suddenly I heard a somewhat prushing noise or something like that. I looked down, to the floor and saw a letter. I took it and read it.

_Sorry. _That was the only thing written in there. _Sorry. _Just Sorry. How could he do that? I have so many questions and the only thing he could say was SORRY?!

„What's wrong with you!" That was the last thing I said. Afterwards I went to my room. I took my photo album my family pictures. Oh how good that time was. Back then my dad was just a normal family father but after my mum passed away everything went up and down. I looked through those photos until I saw a picture of my childhood friend. My mum told me that I always named him by my self made nickname... Mum...

„My mum took that picture when I was 5 years old. Midnight blue eyes and hair... Cat b-..." Someone knocked on the door.

„Amu are you alright?" It was Utau. I think she was worried because I hadn't shown up for like 5 hours.

„Everthing's okey." Utau, too I wonder if she has ever seen her master...

„Amu, dinner will be at 6. I hope you will show up, okey?" Utau is so nice I really like her. I hope that her family can join her again in the future...

„Alright. See you then."

**Ikuto's POV**

I was really shocked. What would happend if she sees my disguised face? Would she want to avoid me? I still don't have the courage to face her.

I still heard her punching the door and yelling at me. I went to my desk and sat down. What should I do now?

I took a letter and started to write about my feelings. After a few minutes of thinking I destroyed it. I took another letter and wrote this one word: _Sorry._

Afterwards I took that little letter and put it through the door slot. I noticed that she didn't yell anymore. I heard a little noise and knew that she took the letter and opened it. There she started to shout again.

„What's wrong with you!" That was the last thing I heard from her.

Since then 2 weeks have passed. Time over time I thought about showing her myself but I immediately rethought that thought.

I layed on my bed and thought about my next move.

_Another thing I love are letters. I like to read letters. In letters you can express your true feelings._ Those words rang through my mind. She loved letters and roses. And strawberry chocolate. So what could I do to win her heart? Write letters to her. There I started to write my feelings on a stupid white paper.

* * *

_Dear Amu,_

_I clearly remember the day you came here. To my apartment. _

_It wasn't the first time I saw you. I once bumped into you in school. _

_Those pink hair I can remember even if it would 1000 years ago. Those beautiful hair. But this is not what I want to tell you... _

_To tell you the truth I was in panic when you came here because of me, my ugly self. I was scared that you would imediately reject me. Didn't even want to be friends with me. I was scared to show myself to you. Considering you, I am nothing. You are beautiful and honest. And.. I am just Ugly._

_I could see and hear that you wanted to know who I am. But I couldn't show myself. I knew you didn't feel comfortable in here that's why I wanted to make it more comfortable for you. I started to buy you things whose I got to know you didn't like. It was that time when you told my that I can't buy you. It wasn't my intention to buy you or something. I was just scared. _

_Many times I tried to face you. To stand face-to-face. But every time I got scared and isolated myself. I know it might sound stupid and crazy but I watched you the whole time. So.. I want to tell you Sorry._

_I know that word ticks you off but really I am sorry for behaving líke this. When the time comes you get to know who I am and why I am like this. _

_In love, _

_Ikuto._

* * *

After I finished writing I put it in a envelope and was about to head out. To go to her room to give her this but I hesitated went back to my desk and put it into my drawer.

One more time I hesitated to show my feelings and trueself.


	8. Chapter 7: Day by Day

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Day by Day._**

_One more time I hesitated to show my feelings and trueself._

* * *

_Dear pinky, 12.04.09  
_

_Many days have passed since that little accident. To be exact it was 3 weeks that time I haven't seen you around. Have you been this whole time in your room? I am sure by now that you must be really pissed. You hate me, don't you?_

_You know, I am just as curious as you. Me too, I really want to know who I really am._

_When I figure this out, I will tell you. I promise. _

_In love, _

_ Ikuto._

* * *

_Dear Big head, __14.04.09_  


_Today you finally __crawled out of your nest. I am happy to see that. _

_I thought that you would never come out from there. _

_How can a girl be this mad because of such a thing? Girls are complicated..._

_Are you a complicated girl, Amu? Are you? _

_Today you talked with Utau..again. What are you girls always talking about. I am curious.. Don't tell me about lovers... By the way has Utau a lover? _

_I noticed not long ago that I don't know anything about her. She is working for me now for a year. It's really stupid of me not to know anything about my employees._

_Today I was about to show myself to you but I hesitated one more time. Stupid isn't it?_

_In love, _

_Ikuto._

* * *

_Dear Strawberry, __19.04.09_  


_One more time I followed you. You went out to the store to buy strawberry chocolate, your favourite. Following huh? Does it sound creepy? I hope it doesn't. Please don't think of me as a stalker... Haha._

_I have been wondering this whole time... Why is your dad a junkie? _

_Is it because of the death of your mum? Sorry. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. _

_I understand you._

_In love, _

_ Ikuto._

* * *

_Dear Amu, __13.05.09_  


_Amu, I can't stand it anymore. Today I checked my website one more time. All those comments. They hated me..._

_You want to know more about me? _

_Here you get what you wanted..._

_I found not to long ago, I mean about a year ago that all my friends hated were just hanging out with me because I was popular but in the inside they hated me. My whole school hated me._

_My Dad once told me: "Don't be a fool, Ikuto. Don't do things out of friendship or love. At last you will see, that the only person who really loves you, is yourself._

_"And you, Dad? You love..."Me." Us. Our Family." I said when I was seven or eight years old._

_He looked surprised at me and said:" That's different". _

_I did what my dad „told" me. I behaved like a idiot. Like a spoiled kid. _

_I loved myself. I thought that beauty was the only important thing in life. But it wasn't. _

_Love and Friendship is important, not beauty. Beauty is nothing without Love and Friendship. I realised that.._

_I was just like my dad mean and shallow. He abandoned me... His own son. What kind of dad could do that? My dad.. he could do that._

_I lost everything. My parents, my so-called friends and If I don't stop with this shit soon. I mean to hide I will eventually lose you, too. _

_Amu I have never done this before. I mean writing letters but it feels really good to express your thoughts and feelings._

_Amu, you are one of the people who changed me. Utau, Nikaidou._

_Thank you, Amu._

_In love,_

_ Ikuto._

* * *

**Amu's POV**

It was a while now since the last time I came out of my room.

I wonder what Ikuto did this whole time. I realised that he didn't give me any presents anymore. Did he learn about his mistakes?

Today I went to the store to buy me strawberry chocolate. It is my favourite. Yummy. But once I left the apartment it felt like someone was watching me.

I turned towards the house and looked to the window of his room but there was no one.

„Just delusions huh?"

„I'm back." I have taken off my jacket and my shoes and went to the living room. There was no one so I went to check the kitchen.

In there I saw Utau preparing something for lunch.

„Oh, Amu you are back."

„Yeah can I help you with something."

„You can cut the tomatoes." She pionted her finger in the derection where the tomatoes are.

I took a knife and the tomatoes and started to cut them.

„By the way have you ever seen Ikuto?" Hm..what he could be doing at the time. But really what does he do the whole day if he doesn't show up even if we want to eat together.

„Yes, I have. Bu-..." Nikaidou cam into the kitchen.

„Hey girls, what are you doing? Preparing lunch already?" Nikaidou grinned.

„Oh hey." We said together.

„Huh? How do you know that we were preparing lunch?" How could he? He is blind isn't he?

„It's easy to figure that out. I can hear cutting noises and you are abviously in the kitchen so if you put one and one together it makes sense." He smiled.

„Ow, sorry. That's obvious. Hehe." Stupid, stupid Amu. You are stupid.

„And what have you been talking about just now? Did I interrupt the two of you?"

„Oh yeah. Nikaidou- sensei did you ever see Ikuto in person?" Hm.. did he? Stupid Amu. He is blind.

„No I didn't but I talked to him."

„Sorry, I didn't thought about what I was actually asking of you."

„But Utau saw him. Isn't that right?" Utau nodded.

„And?"

„What and?"

„What does he look like?" Is he cute or is he an emo? hm... I am curious.

„You will see when the time comes." My jaw dropped.

„What? Why is everyone saying the same. I want to know more about him but that damn guy doesn't show himself. Who is he? Who is he!"

They are all the same. Why are they doing this to me?

„We can't tell you more. He should be the one answering your questions. By the way Nikaidou.. did he return earlier?"

„No he didn't came back." I dropped my knife and was about to leave the kitchen.

„Where are you going Amu?" Utau asked with a concerned look.

„To the bathroom." Now I was going to his room, not to the bathroom.

„Strange kid. She didn't even finish cutting the tomatoes."

I stopped in front of his closed door. I took the door knob and tried to open it. My eyes widened. I tried to go into his room many times to get to know more about him but today it was the first time it wasn't locked.

„Lucky me."

I slowly opened it to be sure he wasn't in there. Hm.. even if he was in there it would turn for me to the good..

I examined the whole room. It was plain. He had a desk which was standing ahead of me at the wall, a bed and a closet. Nothing more was in there.

„Maybe he has some pictures in his desks drawer.." No Amu you are a good girl you can't do these things. Doing something like that would be considered as burglary.

I felt guilty. I wanted to leave but something deep in me told me to look for hints. I went to the desk and opened the drawer.

At first I didn't see anything interesting like photos or something but there were envelopes. Many of them. I don't know maybe about 20 or more. I was curious about what's in there. Some letters for a girlfriend or some documents...

So I opened them and what I saw surprised me.

They were letters dedicated to me. To me? To me!

He couldn't be serious, he really wrote letters to me but why didn't I receive any of them. Was he scared to give them to me? I don't get him. But maybe he has written something about it in these letters. So I started to read every one of them.

"_Dear Amu,__[...]To tell you the truth I was in panic when you came here because I was scared of you seeing me, my ugly self. [...] Considering you, I am nothing. You are beautiful and honest. And.. I am just __Ugly.__ [...]Many times I tried to face you. To stand face-to-face. I want to tell you __Sorry.__ When the time comes you get to know who I am and why I am like this. In love, __Ikuto." _

When I finished to read the first letter I continued to read one letter after another.

„_Dear Big head, Today you finally __crawled out of your nest. I thought that you would never come out from there. How can a girl be this mad because of such a thing? Girls are complicated...Are you a complicated girl, Amu? Are you? Today you talked with Utau..again. What are you girls always talking about. I am curious.. Don't tell me about lovers... By the way has Utau a lover? I noticed not long ago that I don't know anything about her. She is working for me for a year now. It's really stupid of me not to know anything about my I was about to show myself to you but I hesitated one more time. Stupid isn't it?In love, __Ikuto." _

He did write all those letters but didn't give them to me. What's the use of this?

„_Dear Strawberry,..." Strawberry... this sounds familiar. „One more time I followed you. You went out to the store to buy strawberry chocolate, your favourite. Following huh? Does it sound creepy? I hope it doesn't. Please don't think of me as a stalker... Haha. I have been wondering this whole time... Why is your dad a junkie? Is it because of the death of your mum? Sorry. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I understand love, Ikuto."_

Who is Ikuto? Who are you exactly. Strawberry... the last time I heard someone calling me that was when I was 5 years old. He was calling me _Strawberry. _He couldn't be... No Amu that can't be. Forget it.

Oh there another letter... the last one.

* * *

„_Dear Amu, __13.05.09_  


_Amu, I can't stand it anymore. Today I checked my website one more time. All those comments. They hated me..._

_You want to know more about me? _

_Here you get what you wanted..._

_I found out not to long ago, I mean about a year ago that all my friends hated me. They were just hanging out with me because I was popular but in the inside they hated me. My whole school hated me._

_My Dad once told me: "Don't be a fool, Ikuto. Don't do things out of friendship or love. At last you will see, that the only person who really loves you, is yourself._

_"And you, Dad? You love..."Me." Us. Our Family." I said when I was seven or eight years old._

_He looked surprised at me and said:" That's different". _

_I did what my dad „told" me. I behaved like a idiot. Like a spoiled kid. _

_I loved myself. I thought that beauty was the only important thing in life. But it wasn't. _

_Love and Friendship is important, not beauty. Beauty is nothing without Love and Friendship. I realised that.._

_I was just like my dad - mean and shallow. He abandoned me... His own son. What kind of dad could do that? My dad.. he could do that._

_I lost everything. My parents, my so-called friends and If I don't stop with this shit soon. I mean to hide, I will eventually lose you, too. _

_Amu I have never done this before. I mean writing letters but it feels really good to express your thoughts and feelings._

_Amu, you are one of the people who changed me. Utau, Nikaidou._

_Thank you._

_In love,_

_ Ikuto."_

* * *

At this moment I realised that I was crying. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I don't even know this person yet I am crying. I heard a noise of someone shutting down the main door, quickly took all the letters with me, shut the drawer, closed the door and ran to my room.

I am sure he just came home.

Ikuto... Who are you?


	9. Chapter 8: Who are you?

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Who are you? _**

At this moment I realised that I was crying. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I don't even know this person yet I am crying. I heard a noise of someone shutting down the main door, quickly took all the letters with me, shut the drawer, closed the door and ran to my room.

I am sure he just came home.

Ikuto... Who are you?

**Amu's POV**

I was sitting on my bed for a while and thought about the letters.

I read them like 20 times, every one of them. I have memorized all of them.

What am I going to do now? Should I try to catch him and confront him with his letters? But then he would know that I was in his room.

Once more I looked at those letters. What did I know about him?

_He's rich, beautiful, and adored by everyone except his parents. _

_He thinks he is mean and shallow...like his father. He has a website..._

A website...this is it.

The next moment I took my laptop and pressed the on buton. Then I started to search in Google for his name: _Ikuto Tsukyoumi._

He did have a website which was still working.

He didn't have a picture on his website but I could figure out that it was his website because of the comments. It impressed me that he still used his website and didn't shut it down.

The last time he logged in was about 5 hours ago.

On his status was written: _10 months._

What could this mean...10 months. What's going to happen if he reaches his 10 months?

I checked his other status(es?). First he had written 24 months until they reached 10 months. This is strange. What will happen?

Then my eyes caught something else. His profile, his personal informations.

I realized that he went to the same school as me.

Who is he? Did I actually saw him at school?

Hm... I looked for more hints until I saw many comments to him.

"_I am glad he disappeared!" _

"_He is a beast." _

"_Did you see him? Scary!" _

"_The worst."_

There have been posted many of these messages.

In his letter he said that he once had been popular in school but why did they change their mind so fast?

He also said that he is ugly and beauty is not important whithout friendship and love. Did his appearance change? It couldn't be this bad...

"_I don't think he's the worst. He may be annoying sometimes and acting like a little kid but he is okay. I don't agree with all of you. He is not a beast, the worst and he should not disappear to the contrary he should show himself and be proud. I think you all don't know the real him. He trys to show that he cares but no one realizes that. I, myself, thought that he didn't care about anything but that's not true. Fighting!"_- posted by strawberry- Me.

Like that I spent the whole night arguing with other people and classmates.

**Next day**

I haven't been sleeping much because of him. I couldn't stop thinking about what has happened until now.

I think I only slept for like 3 hours because I heard Utau in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

I stood up and made my bed. I was curious if Ikuto had replied on my comment or if he has already checked his website, so I pushed the on button on my laptop.

I checked his website and found out that he didn't check it yet.

Later I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower.

After that i wore my favourite clothes. I had picked out a black v neck long sleeve cotton top and a mid thigh black high waist skirt with long -red, black- striped socks.

Then I went to the kitchen and saw Utau still preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Utau."

"Good morning. Have you slept well?"

"Actually I didn't. Did you already saw Ikuto today?"

"No, not yet. I think he is still asleep because he came home pretty late yesterday. I think he is tired." Yeah I remember, yesterday he really came home late. What was he doing this whole time? Hmm...

Should I try waking him up? He probably wont react when it's me waking him up. Whatever...

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Amu. Today Nikaidou took a day off and i am planning on leaving early, too, because of some circumstances. That means you will be alone for the day. Is that ok?"

"Mmmmmh." I nodded.

"Alright. If something happens you can call me anytime, you have my phone number." I nodded but I was wondering what she meant with it..

Utau served the table and we both started to eat.

Later I went to my room...

It was already evening.

_Rrring..._

_Rrring..._

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Amu, how are you?_"

"Hey Rima, I am fine and you?"

"_Me too. Are you still staying at that place?_"

"Yeah I am and at the time the owner really ticks me off. He is playing hide and seek, you know?"

"_Still? Isn't he an adult? Then he should also behave as one.._"

"Kid. I know, but he says he can't face me because of some personal circumstances."

"_Hm... are you still planning on escaping?_"

"I don't think so because I am really curious about him, right now. I want to get to know him better..at the time I am alone at home and it is really boring here. His maid went home early today and his tutor took a day off," I hope I will meet Ikuto today..

Thump..

"What was that?! Rima was that you?"

"_What happened? Are you alright?_"

"Rima I think I am hanging up. I just heard something. I will call you back later. Bye."

"Amu, don't hang up! What if-" Rima was cut off because I hung up.

Firstly I panicked. What is if it was a thief who broke in and I am alone in here? I have to protect myself!

I took something from my room that looked useful to beat a thief up. Then I slowly opened my door. I heard some noises from the living room. The TV was on. A thief breaking in to watch TV? That's rediculous! I was curious so I went deeper into the hall which was connected with other rooms including the living room.

Now I was at the door. I was still holding that thing in front of me for protection.

That's when I saw a person sitting on the couch/sofa. The person was watching a new hollywood film called C_ontagion. _

It was dark but I could see strains of blue hair. It rook me a lot of courage to talk. I thought of the possibility that Ikuto was the one sitting on the sofa. That's why I mumbled his name.

"_Ikuto..,_" was the only thing I could manage to say. I wondered if he heard me because he didn't show any reaction. And what is if he heard me and the person sitting there isn't Ikuto?

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Ikuto..,_" I panicked. Who was calling me? Who was standing behind me?

I decided to put the hood of my pullover on to hide my face.

Then I heard stepping nises of someone coming closer.

I stood up and moved forward not facing that person.

"Ikuto is that you?" Amu said with an almost shaking voice. I think she was nervous or so.

"I'm not." I said.

"So it is you..," How did she..." Ikuto, why are you hiding from me? Did I do something? Aren't you felling lonely?"

"I am. No you didn't. I think that you might be shocked and won't talk with me and won't stay here anymore."

**Amu's POV**

That was the same thing he wrote in his he really that afraid?

"Ikuto please.. show yourself.." I stepped closer to him and tried to reach him with my hand. Then he grabbed my hand and I startled.

"Don't! Please..." he was now facing me but I couldn't see anything because of the hood he wore. I escaped his gasp and was reaching his hood now for a second time.

One last time he begged me not putting his hood down to see his face. "Amu, please..don't do it." I ignored it. The only thing, at the time was, to see his face.

Then his hood fell down on his shoulders...


	10. Chapter 9: Exposed!

**Info: Actually I started to write this story like 2 years ago... and at that time i already published 8 chapters. But 6 months ago fanfiction deleated it.. And now I thought to upload it again and start writing again because I have time now. I started this chapter like 1 year ago and didn't find the time to finish it.. Sorry it took this much time. I hope I can upload regularly again. :P  
**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Shugo chara and Beastly or any characters mentioned in this story._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Exposed!**

**Amu's POV**

Then his hood fell down on his shoulders...

My heart started to beat faster and faster. My face seemed to stiffen and I started to sweat really badly.

At first, I was surprised by myself, I didn't look into his face. My eyes first met his hand, that was placed on his lap, but then my eyes were slowly meeting his face.

On his face have been many scars. Something happened to him, something really terrible. It must have been hurt pretty well. But on the other side those scars somewhat seemed beautiful. I have never seen something like this.

These scars are not normal scars, I knew that! Their shape was somewhat diffrent. What surprised me the most was, that these scars had a pattern. It almost resembled little flowers.

"Amazing..." I followed those scars and spaced out a little bit.

"What?" I could see in Ikuto's expression - surprisement and relief.

You could see that his midnight blue eyes slowly started to soften.

I still looked into his face and didn't realise anything that happened around me. The TV was on but at this moment I didn't even realise that.

Ikuto had beautiful Midnight blue hair and eyes. When you looked into his eyes you saw on the on hand loneliness but on the other hand you somehow lost your stance when you looked deep into his eyes.

Suddenly something grabbed my wrist. I woke up from the trance and realised that I was reaching for his face wih my hand.

**Ikuto's POV**

I put my hood down and closed my eyes. I was scared of her expression when she sees me.

It was like 3 minutes went by- there was no reaction of her.

I expected a scream or her running away. But nothing happend. That's when I decided to open my eyes.

Amu was standing in front of me. The whole time looking into my face- looking at my ugly scars. It seemed like she spaced out. Maybe of shock? But no, then I saw her eyes moving again- analysing me and my scars.

"Amazing..." What?! What was amazing?! Did she see a ghost or something?! That surprised me!

"What?" I couldn't believe what she said. Amazing.. Did she mean my face – my scars – me – my trueself?!

She didn't react for a bit. It seemed like she was in a dream world spacing out the whole time. I didn't like that – her checking me out.

Amu was looking into my eyes. I felt it, she was looking deep into my eyes. It felt like she was looking or searching for my soul.

She went closer to me and was about to reach my face... But, then I stopped her unintentionally. My hand grabbed for her wrist to stop her. That's were she woke up from her trance.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, let my wrist go. It hurts." Amu seemed to be surprised by the initiative of Ikuto and panicked.

Ikuto spaced out because he was surprised by himself how Amu reacted. It seemed to make no difference for her how Ikuto looked like.

She was speaking normally, didn't scream or ran away because of fear.

"It looks terrible..huh?" Ikuto seemed to be scared.

"I have seen worse" Amu smiled lovely.

Ikuto backed up from her words he didn't expect her to say something like this.

Amu felt that Ikuto couldn't believe what happened to him.

She still was amazed by his midnight blue hair and eyes – lonely beautiful eyes – and those scars. She again, stepped closer to him reaching out for his face.

Ikuto shivered a bit by Amu's touch. Amu pulled back. She was a little bit irritated by Iktuo's reaction.

"I'm sorry..that surprised me." Amu understood him pretty well. She thought, If she was in his situation then she would react like Ikuto.

"It's alright.." She smiled.

One more time Amu reached for his face.

**Ikuto's POV**

Her finger touched my cheek – no, it was one of my scars. They have been cold, did she feel cold? Was she freezing?

Whereas she was analysing my scars with her finger I observed her, her actions and her face, her mimik.

She again, looked like she was in trance. Her eyes were shining as if she found her prince in a dream world. It seemed like she was amazed of that what she was seeing.

"Hey... what are you doing?" I analysed her.

**Amu's POV**

My finger touched his cheek – no, it was one of his scars. He was warm – Am I cold?

I was analysing his beautiful scars with my finger, I tried to observe his expression, his actions and his face.

His midnight blue eyes were so deep, I almost lost myself in his glance. I realised, I was spacing out. Ikuto was amazing. Those beautiful scars who looked like many little flowers.

Suddenly my hand moved to his hand. I grabbed his hand and saw something like a tatoo on it. The shape seemed like a tree where

you could see many white little flowers – blooming.

I closed my eyes for a second. _What's that? The flowers moved.._

I opened my eyes again and was looking for the flowers one more time.

I stared like for 5 min on to them.. But this time they didn't move.

"Amu you are crazy" I thought I told that myself.. But I said it out loud.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu grabbed my hand and saw it. I was surprised by her reaction.

She didn't run away.

Then I looked at it, too. Oh no it moved again. My time is running out. That's not good.

Then I looked to Amu and was wondering if she saw that, but it didn't seem like that she was quiet.

"Amu you are crazy" What?

"You are crazy?" Did she maybe see it?

"What? No, it's nothing. I think I am a little bit tired. I will be going to bed. Good night Ikuto." She looked into my eyes one more time and smiled. Then she walked away.

**Amu's POV**

"You are crazy?" Oh no, did I really say that out loud? Stupid Amu!

"What? No, it's nothing. I think I am a little bit tired. I will be going to bed. Good night Ikuto." I looked on more time into his eyes – they seemed so lonely. I smiled and went into my bed room.

I closed the door and stood still. What was that just now? Did they really move or was it just my imagination?

I splashed against my cheeks. "Amu I think you need some sleep. You are starting to be insane. he- he- he."

I changed into a pyjama and went to bed.

"Good night, Amu."

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review I would be happy if you did. And don't forget to fav and alert :P **

**The next chapters title is Flowers... What do you think will happen? :P**

**And thank you for the reviews :) Love you :P thihiihihi  
**


End file.
